Attraction
by maddy midnight
Summary: Lavi likes Lenalee, but he doesn't know how she feels. Then there's the way she acts around Allen. So what happens when he finally plucks up the courage to find out. Then Kanda gets back from his mission. One sided LenaleexAllen LavixLenalee KandaxLavi


**A/N: This fic is dedicated to my older sister (im-a-tiger) who helped me write it. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her. This is the result of two horribly perverted minds. **

**Attraction**

Lavi groaned, dropping his head down onto the huge text that lay in front of him. Why did the books have to be so long... and so... boring. Stupid Panda making him read so many books. Though he had to admit, it didn't help that Lenalee's head kept on popping up in his mind. Just the thought of her smiling face made him blush.

He really had to do something about this. It was going to drive him insane if he didn't. But... the way she looked at Allen... and the way they acted together...

"Gah!" Lavi banged his head on the table. Why? Why did this have to be so complicated? He had never had any problems like this before. Why did it have to be so difficult?

He really needed to talk to Allen. No matter how jealous he was, he couldn't put his own feelings before Lenalee's. He cared about her too much. He would make sure she was happy, even if it broke his heart. Plus, Allen was his best friend. He couldn't go behind his back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Allen, you'd better be decent because I'm coming in." Without waiting for any kind of response, Lavi opened Allen's door and walked in, sitting down on his bed.

"Hi Lavi," Allen chirped, looking up and smiling sweetly.

"Allen," Lavi paused and took a deep breath. "I like Lenalee."

"I know. So do I, she's one of my best friends." Allen continued to smile brightly.

"No Allen, I mean I _really_ like her." Lavi blushed, looking down.

"...Oh..." Allen sat in silence for a moment. "Well, that's great Lavi. You should ask her out."

Lavi looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? You two would be such a lovely couple"

"You mean, you don't have any objections?"

"No, why would I?"

"But I thought..." Allen looked up at him, curious. "Nothing, it's nothing. Thanks for the help Allen. Maybe if I go down now, she'll still be at lunch."

"No problem," Allen said happily, waving at Lavi as he left the room.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Hey Lenalee, wait up," Lavi yelled, running to catch up with her.

"Hi Lavi," she smiled as he fell into step beside her. "How are you? I didn't see you at lunch."

"I've been busy. Panda is making me read a whole bunch of really boring books," Lavi whined, moving slightly closer to Lenalee, just enough so that their arms touched slightly.

"Is making?" Lenalee raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Lavi scratched the back of his neck, "I kind of escaped."

Lenalee laughed awkwardly, well aware of their close proximity in the wide corridor.

"So..." Lenalee searched for something to say, anything to break the silence. "Did you hear about the Akuma attack Kanda just dealt with? He got back this morning."

"No. Tell me about it." Lavi looked at her, taking the chance to lean slightly closer.

Lenalee began to explain nervously. His intentions were clear. But things were moving too quickly and she didn't know how she felt about him.

"That's pretty cool," Lavi said. He offered her a nervous smile, taking her small hand in his own.

Lenalee smiled shyly back, blush rising in her cheeks. Who knew Lavi could be so charming?

Lavi gently pulled her to a stop looking down at her.

"Lenalee." He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "I really like you." Lavi leant his face forward slowly.

Lenalee's first thought was to turn away. This was going too fast. She still had feelings for Allen. But then again, Allen had never shown any interest in her. And here was Lavi, sweet in his own way, offering her his affection.

Decided, Lenalee brought her face up to his, letting their lips meet, allowing him to have her first kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lavi was so sweet, she thought with a smile. He was generous, caring and loving. He always spent time with her, and constantly reminded her of his affections. He was the perfect boyfriend. But, something was wrong. It didn't feel right. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Allen.

Being with Lavi felt wrong constantly thinking about someone else. Lavi was nice, but... she sighed, he wasn't Allen.

She had to end it. It wasn't right to do this to him. To continue to be with him, knowing she would never be able to love him. He was her friend, and she couldn't do this to him.

Decided, she headed to his room, trying to work out how to break it to him.

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

Lavi sat on his bed, dropping his head into his hands. It didn't feel right. Sure he liked her, but something was off. Something he couldn't quite place.

Resting his head back against the headboard he turned his face to the ceiling.

Three sharp knocks brought him back to reality.

"Come in Yu, the door's unlocked," he yelled, turning his head to the door.

Lavi's door slammed open. "I told you not to call me by my first name!" Kanda yelled, the force causing the door to rebound violently off the wall and shut behind him.

"You seem a bit frustrated today, Yu." Lavi smirked, sitting up straight.

Kanda ignored him. "I hear you're dating Lenalee," he said in a monotone. He wore a strange expression, as though he were contemplating something.

"Yeah, I guess." He paused. Kanda stood in silence, waiting for him to elaborate. "But I don't think it's working."

Kanda remained silent, a slight nod the only indication that he had heard.

Lavi stretched, reaching his arms towards the ceiling. Before he knew quite what was happening, he found them pinned behind him, aching at a strange angle. Kanda was on him 

in seconds, straddling his hips as his cold lips pressed roughly against Lavi's. The pain in his arms seemed to dull as Kanda's mouth worked against his own, and despite himself, he couldn't help but enjoy it. Something felt right, and the lack of oxygen in his brain drove away all thoughts of Lenalee. His body arched against Kanda's, trying to get closer.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Lenalee walked down the corridor deep in thought, stopping at Lavi's door. She paused before knocking on the door.

"Lavi, we need talk." Receiving no answer, she tried the door knob. Finding it unlocked she swung the door open, intending to wait in his room till he came back.

Looking up, she froze. There, on the bed, was Lavi. His jacket, scarf and head band missing, his shirt being torn apart in a frenzied attempt to remove it. A shirtless Kanda was positioned on top of him, one of Lavi's hands stroking his arse, the other working frantically at his belt.

Lenalee's jaw dropped. How could he? How... could...he? She felt tears fall from her eyes. Why would he do this to her? And with Kanda of all people. How could he humiliate her like this?

"How could you, you bastard!?" Lenalee screamed, her hands balling up into fists. "Why would you do this to me!?"

Kanda sprung off Lavi, who was hastily attempting to do up his fly.

"Lenalee, I swear I can explain." He reached a hand out towards her.

She backed away, shaking her head. "Explain what? There is nothing to explain. You didn't have the decency to break up with me to my face. But I do. Consider yourself dumped." Lenalee turned and strode from the room, her dignity intact.

He stared blankly for a moment and contemplated going after her. But he didn't, it was for the best. Kanda reached his for hand, no words were exchanged.

**R&R. Thank you for reading. I never thought I would write yaoi. Oh well. **


End file.
